


[Manip] Husbands

by tabbystardust



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Manip, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: Morgan and Reid dancing at their wedding.





	




End file.
